


50 причин секса: Доказать, что вы не повязли в рутине

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Доказать, что вы не повязли в рутине

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Тебе стоит хоть иногда выходить из дома, знаешь ли, – замечает Курфейрак, проходя в полутёмную, душную комнату и открывая окно. Сырой воздух, наполненный запахом умытой дождём зелени и упоительным ароматом свежей выпечки из кофейни на углу квартала, наполняет вздувшиеся паруса занавесок, и Комбефер ёжится в своём кресле, натягивает рукава уютного домашнего свитера на руки. – Ты всегда так старательно готовишься к экзаменам, что Жоли весь испереживался.  
"Жоли, – разочарованно думает Комбефер, двигая к себе открытый учебник по общей фармацевтике, – Жоли переживает, а ты – нет".  
Курфейрак проводит пальцами по стопкам книг, разложенным по всем поверхностям. Их обложки шероховатые, на пальцах остаётся бумажная пыль, и Курфейрак думает, что через пару дней сессии Комбефер будет весь покрыт этой книжной трухой, и его волосы будут пахнуть бумагой и записанной на ней мудростью.  
– Ты скоро совсем растворишься в них, – тихо говорит Куры, садясь на пол рядом со стулом Комбефера. Наугад берёт с пола том в яркой обложке, и, хоть Комбефер и готовится к экзаменам в меде, выбранная книга посвящена астрономии. – Надо сменить вид деятельности.  
Комбефер точно знает, на что он готов променять подготовку к сессии. Например, на то, чтобы, столкнув пару неустойчивых книжных стопок, прижать Курфейрака к ковру и, задрав его колени себе на плечи, сосредоточенно оттрахать его до ссадин от ворса на спине. Или на то, чтобы поставить его на колени и, запутавшись пальцами в непослушных его кудрях, толкнуться в его мокрый рот. Или на то, чтобы распластать его поверх рассыпанных по полу книг и...  
Комбефер снимает очки и кладет их на край стола. Медленно он закрывает учебник, заложив страницу карандашом, и вместе со стулом поворачивается к Курфейраку.  
– Ты считаешь, я погряз в рутине? – вкрадчиво спрашивает он, задевая ногой колено Курфа, и тот вздрагивает от этого прикосновения. Он смотрит снизу вверх долгим, щенячьим каким-то взглядом, от которого у Комбефера голова идёт кругом, и он двигается, дотягиваясь босой стопой до внутренней стороны бедра Курфейрака.  
Курфейрак улыбается мечтательно и, отложив книгу, двигается ближе, трется о ногу Комбефера.  
– Докажи мне обратное, – просит он, задевая локтем покачнувшуюся стопку учебников, и Комбефер легонько толкает его в плечо. – Раз уж начал.


End file.
